1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a detachable tremolo arm and in particular to a decorative tremolo arm and corresponding kit of differently decorated tremolo arms which attach to a guitar for simultaneously creating a vibrato effect and providing an atheistical pleasing appearance for a guitar or other stringed musical instrument.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are know tremolo arms for guitars or similar musical instruments. For example, Bigsby U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 169,120 and 170,109 disclose the ornamental designs of tremolo arms.
Burns U.S. Design Pat. No. 194,067 discloses the ornamental design of a tremolo unit for a stringed musical instrument.
Webster U.S. Design Pat. No. 196,678 discloses the ornamental design of a vibrato unit for a stringed musical instrument, including a curved tremolo arm.
McCarty U.S. Design Pat. No. 212,780 discloses the ornamental design of a vibrato assembly for a guitar, including a tremolo arm having a padded end portion.
The above-discussed references, however, fail to disclose a replaceable, highly decorative tremolo arm which removably attaches to a guitar or substantially standard arm piece of a tremolo arm, and fail to disclose a kit of detachable tremolo arms which are each differently decorated so as to be individually interchangeably operative with a guitar or other stringed musical instrument.